Haruno Haruka
Haruno Haruka (春野はるか Haruno Haruka ''or 'ฮารุโนะ ฮารุกะ in the Thai sub) thumb is the main character of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13 year old girl who is energetic and dreams of becoming a princess. Haruka's alter ego is '''Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra), the Princess of Flowers. Appearance Haruka has auburn colored hair with some of it tied up in a puffy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders. She has a pink flower clip in her hair with turquoise colored eyes. She wears a flower choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of pink checkered dress with a white collar, two buttons in the middle of the collar, light pink puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem. She has a brown belt tied around her waist. She wears brown strapped on shoes with white puffy socks. As Cure Flora, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. Her puffy bun becomes bigger and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears the same flower choker around her neck but with a magenta bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on her wrists and white ankle length boots with a dark pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes forms, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, light purple and white layers and big dark pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. Personality Haruka is first-year student at Noble Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfil your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. Relationships Prince Kanata ': When Haruka was little and was losing hope of wanting to become a princess when she grows up, Kanata shows up and tells her to hold onto her dream and he gives her a charm that turns into her Dress Up Key. In the present, she discovers that Kanata is now the prince of Hope Kingdom, which she is shocked to learn. 'Nanase Yui ''': Haruka's roommate at Noble Academy. When they first meet, Haruka gets embarrassed a couple of times. However, she defended Yui's dream of becoming a picture book author when she was captured by Close. '''Kaido Minami : One of Haruka's friends and teammates who she admires very much. Amanogawa Kirara - Her fellow teammate. EtymologyEdit Haruno (春野?): Haru (春?) means 'spring' while No (野?) means 'field'. Haruka '(はるか?) has quite a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being 'distance'. It can also mean "spring flower" or "spring fragrance". ''Cure Flora means the goddess of plants and flowers. Also Flora in botany means the world of plants. Songs Trivia *Haruka is the first lead Cure to have blonde hair with a pink ombre. **However, she is the third lead Cure overall to have blonde hair, preceded by Cure Peach andCure Heart. *She is the first lead Cure to be thirteen years old, making her the youngest lead Cure. All the other lead Cures are either fourteen or fifteen. *She is the third pink Cure to represent flowers, preceded by Cure Bloom and Cure Blossom. *Haruka shares her Cure name with Flora From Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Haruka's civilian hairstyle is similar to Sharuru's hairstyle when she is in her human form. *Her Pretty Cure hairstyle is very similar to Cure White's hairstyle. *According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Haruka is based off the title character of the fairy tale Thumbelina by Hans Christian Andersen; in the story, Thumbelina is said to have been born from a flower. *Cure Flora is the second Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight and followed by her teammate Cure Twinkle. *She and Kasugano Urara have the same Japanese characters in their surnames. *She is the second lead Cure to like picture books, preceded by Hoshizora Miyuki. **Though unlike Miyuki, she likes princess picture books instead of fairy tales. *She is the second Cure to have turquoise eyes as a Pretty Cure, preceded by Cure Mirage. *She appears in the last episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! (episodes 49) giving a "pass the baton" like message with Cure Lovely. *Haruka is the first lead Cure to be bullied because of her dream to become a princess. *She shares her first name with Haruka, a supporting character from'' Heartcatch Pretty Cure!''. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Short hair in civilian form. * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name has 3 syllables. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. Hyuuga Saki * Both are lead Pretty Cures. Mishou Mai * N/A Yumehara Nozomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. Natsuki Rin * Surname has 3 syllables. Kasugano Urara * Real name has 3 syllables. Akimoto Komachi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. Minazuki Karen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Momozono Love * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are polite speech. Aono Miki * Surname has 3 syllables. Yamabuki Inori * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. Higashi Setsuna * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. Kurumi Erika * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. Minamino Kanade * Real name has 3 syllables. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Shirabe Ako * Surname has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. Midorikawa Nao * N/A Aoki Reika * Surname has 3 syllables. Aida Mana * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. Hishikawa Rikka * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Yotsuba Alice * Surname has 3 syllables. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. Madoka Aguri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Aino Megumi * Real name has 3 syllables. Shirayuki Hime * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Omori Yuko * Surname has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. Hikawa Iona * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Kaido Minami * Real name has 3 syllables. Amanogawa Kirara * Real name has 3 syllables. Sakagami Ayumi * Real name has 3 syllables. Rank '''The Best Rank *2011 - Present : 2nd The Rank *2010 : 5th *2011 : 2nd *2012 : 2nd *2013 : 2nd *2014 : 2nd *2015 : Gallery SC38.png 44.jpg Num-44.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Pink Cures